CARNIVAL TIME!
by Fr1tz
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, jika chara dan para OC di Ageverse bertemu...Padahal mereka seharusnya tidak dapat bertemu... Baca Kisah mereka XD I choose DxD for the category because it's become Best Moment in this Carnival XD


**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Carnival Phantasm by Type Moon**

 **Kara no Kyoukai by Type Moon**

 **Tsuki-Hime by Type Moon**

 **Air Gear by Oh Great!**

 **Sengoku Basara, Capcom game**

 **Also:**

 **Infinte Stratos by Izuru Yumizuru**

 **Girls und Panzer Projekt: studio Actas**

 **God Eater: studio Ufotable**

 **Tales of Xillia**

* * *

 **CARNIVAL TIME!**

 **-Anniversary Moment-**

 **By Arata Gocharenko and PancakesKnight**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Comedy, Parody, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **WARNING!: Typo, story just for fun :D, Break the Rules!**

 **HAPPY READING :D**

* * *

 **Happy Anniversary, Arata Gocharenko**

 **Keep Spirit On!**

 **….**

* * *

 ** _Saben wayah lingsir wengi…..ati iki….._**

"Ya, halo?"

"Gimana? Pertemuan tentang itu jadi kan?"

"Ya…ya…. Tentu saja."

"Sekarang kan? Semuanya sudah pada datang… kau dimana sih?"

*huaaammmsss*"Ini jam berapa sih?"

"Ini sudah hampir jam setengah Sembilan…."

"WHAT!?"

*tuuut*

Sial-sial, kenapa sih saat hari minggu aku harus terlambat bangun!? Nee-chan juga tidak membangunkanku! ASDFGHJKL!?

*byuurbyuur! #$^*&()*

"Ahh, Hamdan, mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ada janjian ketemuan sama temanku di café, nee-chan… sekarang sudah terlambat, aku harus terburu-buru…"

"Sarapan dulu, Hamdan."

"Tidak usah, nanti disana juga makan… aku pergi dulu…"

"Hati-hati."

*brummm*

Kabuto Extender meluncur ke café tempat pertemuan berlangsung…..

Pertemuan diantara para tokoh utama, OC yang menghuni Ageverse (Arata Gocharenko Universe), kecuali 3 orang, salah satunya Hamdan sendiri. Pertemuan ini sendiri membahas tentang rencana carnival serta pesta untuk merayakan 2nd anniversary terbentuknya _universe_ ini…..

* * *

08:45

Akhirnya sampai juga si Hamdan. Ia memang sangat sulit jika harus bangun pagi di hari minggu. Ia terpaksa ngebut menggeber motor CBR1000RR layaknya pembalap _superbike_ dadakan.

"Akhirnya datang juga…. Si pembuat acara malah datang terlambat….."

"Yo sorry, aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk bangun pagi hari ini, namun…."

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Hari minggu enaknya berbaring di Kasur yang nyaman kan?"

"Nice guess Im….."

"No no no! My name is Edogawa. Don't call me with my given name."

"Haha, baiklah. Bahkan surname-mu meniru komik pertama yang kau beli waktu kecil dulu."

"Apakah kalian sudah cukup berbincangnya? Bisa kita mulai pertemuannya?"

Seorang pria dengan rambut medium bewarna pirang yang memakai beanie putih serta jaket hoodie lengan pendek warna biru muda menginterupsi percakapan diantara 2 sohib yang 'cukup lama' berteman baik, dan sama-sama 'manusia.'

"Oy, apa kami ini bukan manusia!?" Protes Wardhana.

'Kalian semua hanya OC yang tercipta dari imajinasi khu…khu..khu…'

"Teme..."

"Sudah cukup Wardhana, sifatmu berubah 180 derajat disini, beda saat kamu di cerita asalmu."

Herschel Sorel berusaha menenangkan Wardhana.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita mulai pertemuannya?" Kagetsu berusaha mengembalikan suasana ke jalur yang benar.

"Baiklah…" Jawab semua yang datang di café ini serempak.

* * *

"Jadi….. sudah ada pilihan tempat untuk acara akhir carnival ini, ada 4 tempat yang masuk list. Kita ambil voting saja untuk menentukan finalnya." Kagetsu menjadi pemimpin di pertemuan rapat ini, sementara Hamdan yang menggagas pertemuan ini hanya menjadi pendamping Kagetsu.

"Kalau nggak salah… Ahenerbe di kota Mifune, restoran di kota Kuoh, café _mahal_ starrock, dan Auf der Ganzen… tunggu dulu. Yang terakhir tadi kan sangat mustahil untuk didatangi kan?"

Semua peserta rapat sempat berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Termasuk ketua dan pendamping, kecuali Edogawa… (karena ia yang mengatakan dan mengungkapkan keberatannya)

"Siapa yang memilih tempat ini?"

Herschel hanya tersenyum.

"Duniamu kan berbeda 180 derajat dari dunia ini, hanya kau yang datang menggunakan _alat_ itu kan? Yang lainnya dunianya _merge_ semua jadi satu disini dan hanya pada momen tertentu saja. Apa kau mabuk?"

"Yah sesekali kalian dapat mampir ke duniaku…" Herschel tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan alat pemindah dimensi yang berbentuk seperti batang yang ada layar kode biner.

"MANA MUNGKIN!"

Balas semuanya serempak.

"Oke, yang terakhir kita hapus, dan kita ganti yang lain. Apakah ada yang usul tempat untuk menjadi pengganti?"

Semua peserta rapat tampak serius memikirkan tempat yang bagus untuk momen carnival ini. Kecuali Herschel yang dibungkam mulutnya oleh Edogawa.

"Aku tidak dapat mengusulkan tempat yang bagus…" Hamdan merosotkan bahunya.

"Aku juga…"

"Aku juga…"

"Oke baiklah, pilihan votingnya 3 saja, karena tidak ada yang mengusulkan tempat yang bagus." Kagetsu mencoret pilihan keempat dan kemudian membacakan kembali tempat-tempat yang sudah dipilih.

"Oke, yang pertama Ahenerbe di kota Mifune…"

"Siapa yang mengusulkan tempat itu?" Wardhana bertanya.

"Ya benar…siapa itu…" Kata yang lain serempak, setuju dengan kata Wardhana.

"Aku."

"Jadi kau, ketua. Wajar sajalah, itu masih di duniamu." Wardhana berkata sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya, santai, ke kursi.

"Oke, saya lanjutkan. Yang kedua restoran di kota Kuoh."

"Sudah pasti, siapa yang mengusulkan itu…." Hamdan mengatakannya sambil menghela napas.

"Tau aja kamu, Ham…" Wardhana membenarkan perkataan Hamdan.

"Restoran yang sama waktu Issei nge-date sama Yuma itu?"

"Yes, correct."

"Oke yang terakhir café starrock."

"Hamdan pasti…" Edogawa menatap Hamdan dengan tatapan khas seolah-olah sudah tau.

"Tenang saja, ada yang booking tempatnya untuk momen carnival ini…. Sudah kuatur.." Hamdan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ya, ya tentu saja."

"Baiklah, kita mulai votingnya." Kagetsu sambil menyerahkan kertas kecil kosong kepada semua anggota rapat.

"Tunggu dulu, Ketua. Bukankah masih ada yang belum datang?"

Perkataan Wardhana menyadarkan semua anggota rapat bahwa ada yang belum datang.

…

…..

"Ryogi Shiki!"

Kagetsu menepuk jidatnya.

"Ada apa, Ketua?"

"Aku lupa untuk menjemputnya di bandara…"

"Matilah kau ketua, kau akan dicincang." Wardhana tertawa nista.

*Triiing*

Semua anggota rapat mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Sesosok wanita yang mengenakan kimono bewarna biru dan berjaket warna merah stroberi masuk, sambil menyarungkan kedua tangannya, ia melangkah ke tempat dimana Kagetsu dan lainnya berada.

"Bagus ya…. Mengikari janji…."

"Maafkan aku Ryogi Shiki-san!"

"Aku sudah meluangkan waktuku untuk datang kesini, kau lupa menjemputku di bandara, aku lelah menunggu cukup lama di bandara. Dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk pergi sendiri saja…"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, Ryogi-san. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu tempat ini?"

"Melalui mystic eyes…"

"Aku tidak menyangka ada semacam hubungan diantara pengguna mystic eyes…" Edogawa merasa bingung….

"Oke baiklah sudah lengkap, mari dimulai votingnya…"

"Masih ada satu lagi yang belum datang." Herschel menginterupsi.

"Siapa lagi?" Kagetsu sepertinya sudah mulai habis kesabarannya.

"Shimizu."

"Aku menduga ia kesusahan untuk datang kesini…."

"Yah mau gimana lagi? Ia miskin ilmu tentang teleportasi antar dunia."

"Kita lewatkan saja, Shimizu biar akan menjadi tanggunganmu, Herschel."

"Yah, terserahlah…"

Voting dimulai, para anggota mulai mengisi tempat pilihannya di selembar kertas yang sudah dibagikan. Ketika semua anggota selesai mengisi, mereka melipatnya dan menyerahkan kembali ke Kagetsu.

"Oke baiklah, inilah hasilnya…"

 **Herschel Sorel: Starrock café**

 **Fujimaro Wardhana: restoran kota Kuoh**

 **Kagetsu Minase: Ahenerbe café**

 **Shiki Ryogi: Ahenerbe café**

 **Edogawa: Starrock café**

"Uwooo, ada dua tempat yang sama suaranya.." Wardhana menampakkan keterkejutannya.

"Semoga saja suara milik Hamdan menentukan tempat pemenang.." Edogawa menambahkan.

…

,,,,,,,,,,,,

…

,,,,,,,,,,,

….

 **Ilyasa Hamdan Arata: RESTORAN KOTA KUOH**

"APA!"

* * *

Tak disangka-sangka, Hamdan memilih restoran kota Kuoh. Banyak menduga ia akan memilih tempat yang ia rekomendasikan, yaitu Starrock café. Ini membuat para peserta pada kaget setengah mati dan mengutuk Hamdan.

"ADA APA DENGAN KAU, HAMDAN!" Edogawa meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menyemprot Hamdan habis-habisan.

"Tak terduga…" Kagetsu menampakkan pose _sudah kuduga._

"Baka…." Shiki nampak muram.

"Sungguh terlalu…" Herschel kali ini menampakkan rasa _lelah_ nya.

"Yah, kukira tidak ada yang memilih tempat rekomendasiku selain aku, ternyata…."

"Mengapa kau memilih tempat itu? Jangan-jangan kau terpengaruh dengan ceritamu yang dimuat oleh Arata Gocharenko? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Rias?" Edogawa melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Yah…begitulah…."

"Wah, wah, wah. Alasan yang sangat bagus, Hamdan." Wardhana berkata sambil menahan tawa.

"Gara-gara kau, Hamdan. Semua tempat mendapat skor yang seri…. Kau telah membuat _dead end_ untuk carnival ini…" Kagetsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus, bagaimana ini…"

*Triiing*

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok _pahlawan_ yang akan menyelamatkan situasi buntu saat ini. Ia berjalan dengan gagahnya serta dengan cool nya. Ia mengenakan baju layaknya _Shoutaro Hidari_ , dengan kemeja yang dibiarkannya keluar, tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitam panjangnya.

"Aku yang akan menentukan suara terakhir…"

"Oke-oke baiklah. Sebenarnya kau tidak temasuk karena kau baru _rencana_ , dan belum muncul secara resmi." Kagetsu membalas perkataan pria itu. Nampaknya ia sudah tau kalau pria itu akan datang….

"Oke baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi, namaku Shu Akiyama, aku akan _debut_ dalam tahun ini atau tahun depan."

Ia memperkenalkan dirinya secara gentlemen.

"Bukankah kau yang akan menggantikan Shimizu?" Herschel nampak mengobservasi Shu.

"Yeah, new Rider in this universe, after _Whistler Shimizu_. Kame.…"

"Oke, oke sudah cukup. Jangan kasih spoiler terlalu dini…." Herschel memotong perkataan Shu.

"Baiklah, apa pilihanmu, new kid?" kata Wardhana.

"Hmm…. Ahenerbe café!"

"Oke, sudah ditentukan. Tempatnya di Ahenerbe Café." Kagetsu membuat keputusan hasil rapat tempat carnival.

"Finally…." Semua terlihat lega. Kecuali mungkin Hamdan.

"Oke, Edogawa dan Hamdan akan memberikan event tambahan dalam carnival ini, untuk menambah keseruan anniversary tahun ini. Eventnya adalah, membawa salah satu heroine untuk ikut serta di acara final di café Ahenerbe. Yah kecuali kamu, Shiki." Kagetsu menambahkan keputusan di rapat ini.

"EEEEHHH…..apa apaan dengan _salah satu heroine?_ " kata semuanya kecuali Shiki, Shu, Hamdan, serta Edogawa.

"Yah kau tahu, cerita kalian dibuat dengan beberapa _heroine potential_. Mungkin kesempatan inilah kalian menambah point affection kepada wanita yang kalian suka, semacam pengungkapan ekspresi kepada Author, bahwa kita berhak memilih pasangan kita, bukan dia!"

"UWOOOO…." Lagi-lagi serempak, tentu saja dengan pengecualian seperti yang diatas.

Namun, semuanya, termasuk Kagetsu dengan pengecualian diatas, nampak suram.

"Ini akan menjadi event yang sangat sulit….." Batin mereka semua (lagi-lagi dengan pengecualian diatas).

 _Karena apa….? Karena potential heroine memiliki perasaan yang sangaaaat dalam kepada MC-nya_ _J_ _Dan MC-nya *bimbang* untuk memilih…._

* * *

 ** _Dokaido_**

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kesini…."

"Yah, mantan rider paling kontroversi serta paling hebat…."

"Kau memujiku terlalu berlebihan."

"Tujuanku kesini bukan untuk menangkapmu."

"Lalu apa, Agent-san?"

"Namaku Sorel, Shimizu. Aku menyerahkan undangan ini."

"Carnival?"

"Yeah, untuk merayakan 2nd Anniversary pengarang cerita kita."

"Yah, aku tahu bakal akan ada acara seperti itu… sebaiknya kau menemuiku di masa lalu, di waktu damai."

"Oke, tapi bagimana caranya agar ia mempercayaiku?"

"Gunakanlah ini."

"Ini….pedang harapan…"

"Wkwk, lebih tepatnya siulan."

"Oke baiklah, sampai berjumpa kembali, Shimizu."

"Yeah."

"Sudah mau pulang? Tidak makan siang bersama kami?"

"Tidak usah, madame. Aku masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

" Jadi begitu,hati-hati di jalan, mampir kembali ya…"

Ternyata kau beruntung Shimizu, mendapatkan pendamping yang sangat perhatian…. Serta baik, tidak berburuk sangka. Sebaiknya aku tutup mulut tentang ini ketika aku bertemu dengan Shimizu masa lalu…..

* * *

 **Irvine Section**

 **Brontosauer Great Military HQ**

 **Zero, still same time**

"Sebaiknya aku mengajak Erika untuk datang ke acara ini…"

"Apa yang kau pegang itu, Herschel?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Serena."

"Heeeeh, kau buruk dalam berbohong, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Tunggu, Serena! Jangan direbut…."

….

"Hmmmm, Carnival kah, jadi kau mengajak Erika untuk datang bersamamu?"

"Ya….."

"Kau tidak adil, Herschel."

"Oy..oy… bukannya kamu terlalu naif, Serena? Aku kan…."

"Itu tidak benar, Schel."

"Charl!?"

"Kamu belum resmi bersama Erika, lagipula persaanmu masih bimbang antara aku, Serena, serta Erika, Schel. Jadi kami berhak untuk ikut denganmu…"

*pintu otomatis terbuka*

"Tunggu, kalian wanita pencuri mana berhak untuk berkata…"

"Heeh, kucing pencuri. Bahkan kamu menghianati Schel saat itu…"

"Sekarang sudah beda!"

"Tetap saja…."

"Oy, oy. Hentikan semua ini, aku harus segera menyelasikan pekerjaanku.."

* * *

 **One of the café in Zero Distric**

 **Republic city, Peace Time in 2014**

"Sudah kuduga aku akan bertemu denganmu disini, Shimizu."

"Tunggu, siapa kau?"

"Aku hanyalah pembawa pesan."

"Pedang itu….darimana kau mendapatkannya?Padahal masih ada disini…"

"Coba pegang, Shimizu."

…..

"Ini!?"

"Yup, yourself in future."

"Momen Carnaval?"

"Yeah, untuk merayakan 2nd Anniversary."

"Hmm….yah sekarang aku sudah paham. Baiklah, aku akan segera mencari pas…"

"Tunggu, kuberikan alat ini kepadamu. Supaya kamu bisa datang ke acaranya."

"Alat apa ini?"

"Semacam teleport."

"Heeeh, baiklah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

 **Kouh City (I don't know it's correct or not)**

"Aku bingung, aku mau mengajak siapa ya? Ah mungkin aku akan mengajak Maria."

….

"Maria, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Eh….eh…. apa, Fuji…san?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu…."

"Apa ini?"

"Sayaka!?"

"Hmmm….. Jadi kamu mengajak Maria? Bukannya diriku? Padahal milikku lebih besar daripada miliknya."

"Eh…..EHHHHH….. Sejak kapan kamu berubah menjadi mesum, Sayaka?"

*Stare down*

"Sialan kau Sayaka….."

"Tidak adil, Fuji… padahal punyaku lebih besar daripada Sayaka..."

"HEEEEHHH Mengapa kau ikut-ikutan, Ricca?"

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Fuji…. Potongan rambut sebahuku, membuatku cantic kan? Kamu kan suka wanita berambut sepanjang bahu…."

"Ya….eto….benar sih….. masalahnya Kanon Daiba….."

"Benar kan…."

"Oy,oy, Fuji mengajakku. Bukan kalian. Maria yang pasti akan dipilih!"

"Bukan! Pasti Ricca!"

"Kalian bodoh ya, pasti diriku, the proud leader of Saika-shu."

"Kalian…..hiks….hiks…."

* * *

 **Mifune city**

"Tumben sekali kamu ingin mengadakan acara di café, Shiki."

"Biarin. Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku, Mikiya?"

"Yup, aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Nanti ada orang yang mengatur semua menunya serta dekorasinya, kita hanya memesan tempat."

"Baiklah, bisa kamu beri no telponnya? Aku ingin membantu, Shiki."

"Huft...XXXXXXXXXXXX"

"Oke."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Indonesia**

"Hamdan… semuanya akan datang kesini."

"Baik, nee-chan. Mumpung mereka libur musim panas lebih cepat, aku mengajak mereka ke sini."

"Ada apa, Hamdan? Tumben kamu mengajak mereka semua datang kesini, mencurigakan…"

"Diamlah…nee-chan."

 **Next Day….**

"Kami datang! Hamdan."

"Cepet banget! Kukiara kalian datang lusa atau lebih lama…"

"Kami sangat bersemangat, Hamdan….."

…..

"Oke baiklah, kita adakan permainan. Pemenangnya kencan denganku seharian!"

"YEEAAAYYY….."

"Baiklah kita drawing… Charlotte Dunois melawan Darjeeling, Alisa melawan Otsuru, Nee-chan melawan Milla Maxwell..."

"Tunggu! Jangan panggil kami dengan nama chara anime dan game dong! Kebisaanmu menamai dengan chara yang berpenampilan mirip dengan kami…"

"Ah.. yaya baiklah. Lomba dimulai, Permainan pertama, Kartu Bridge!"

…...

"Akhirnya, pemenang pertarungan putri bangsawan adalah aku."

"Selamat, Charl."

"Tunggu…Ham… eh tapi nama asliku memang mirip sih..hehehe…"

"Yeay, aku menang."

"Selamat Al….. eh maksudku Mikhaila Amellia."

"Yes, aku mengalahkan seorang wanita broccon!"

"Selamat, Mil…ups maksudku Rena."

…..

"Oke, pertandingan kedua, 3 orang langsung bermain…. KARAMBOL!"

"HEEEH!? Padahal kan kami tidak tahu cara mainnya."

"Aku akan ajari cara mainnya."

…..

"Lama amat sih mereka, sampai lupa makan siang. Dan sekarang matahari hampir tenggelam…."

"Kamu benar, nee-chan. Sudah kuduga sih, pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Hamdan, mana PSP-mu? Aku ingin main game…"

"Ada di rak meja computer, hime."

"Hamdan….mungkin lebih baik aku dipanggil Otsuru olehmu…"

…

"Bahkan waktu minum teh ku sudah habis, mereka masih belum selesai?"

"Yah, sekarang tinggal _gacuk_ nya sih, cukup susah juga, meski lebih susah _raja_ tadi sih…"

" _gacuk?"_

"Semacam bola putih di billiard."

"Ohhh…"

…..

"Akhirnya selesai….."

"Baiklah Hamdan, bagaimana?"

"Oke, 2 pin terbanyak akan masuk final. Berarti, Amellia, kamu kalah."

"Yaahhh…. Aku tidak bisa nge-date sama Hamdan…"

"Lebih baik finalnya nanti saja, kita makan malam dulu."

"Baiklah, nee-chan. Minna, ayo makan malam terlebih dahulu."

…..

"Aku tak sabar untuk memenangkan final ini, Rena."

"Heh, bukannya kau terlalu overconfidence, Charl."

"Okay, Duel gadis rambut pirang dimulai! Grand Finale! Rena Nogami melawan Charlotte Dunois! Permainannya adalah….. PERMAINAN RAJA!"

"EHHHHH, yang benar saja? Kan ini Final…"

"Aku akan melemparkan 2 stick ini ke atas, siapa yang mampu meraih stick yang kalian anggap sebagai _king_ maka menjadi pemenangnya."

"Oke… Yosh Baiklah!"

"Ready, steady, Go!"

Hamdan melempar 2 stick ke udara….

….

"AKU TAKKAN KALAH DARI WANITA PERANCIS!"

"AKU AKAN MEMPERTEGAS KEDUDUKANKU SEBAGAI PENDAMPING POTENSIAL!"

"HYAAAAAA!"

…

…..

…..

"Eh…ak…aku….menang?"

"Pemenangnya adalah… CHARLOTTE DUNOIS!"

"Yeay, inilah bukti bahwa aku ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidup Hamdan."

"Kita lagi-lagi kalah dari Charl, ia begitu banyak memiliki waktu bersama dengan Hamdan…"

"Saingannya cuman teman masa kecilnya _(hime…)_ serta Amellia yang saat liburan sekolah Hamdan, berada disini."

"APA!? AMELLIA!?"

* * *

 **Rented House**

 **Lotus Academy Area**

 **Somewhere in Japan**

"Hmmmm….. baiklah…. Aku bingung memilih diantara kalian berdua."

"Seperti biasa, kamu pinplan, tak punya pendirian, Edogawa."

"Kalau soal begini….aku tidak plinplan, aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakannmu, Grayfia. Dan juga kamu Inori."

"Apa kamu bilang? Grayfia? Kamu tahu kan, aku tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan nama itu…."

"Kamu jahat, Edogawa. Yah meski namaku hampir mirip dengan Inori begitu pula dengan penampilanku (Ia lebih dewasa dan lebih kawaii)… tidak sopan memanggil kami begitu."

"Oke-oke, Miyami-san dan juga Yuzu-san."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kamu pilih, Edogawa?"

"Aku memilih….. Yuzu-chan!"

Cepet banget milihnya! Diantara para Laki-laki disini, ia yang paling cepat memilih dan tanpa perlu basa-basi dan modus….. Good….good. Salut ama ente, pak Edogawa XD.

* * *

 **AHENERBE CAFÉ**

 **MIFUNE CITY**

 **JAPAN**

 **July 24th, 2016**

 **10:53 p.m.**

"Yosh makanan sudah siap, dekorasi siap, panggung music siap, sound system great badass, yup semua siap."

"Kerjamu bagus juga, Mikiya-san."

"Thanks, Kagetsu…. Tapi, kamu bilang, ada 2 orang lagi yang mengurusi ini, mereka kemana?"

"Mereka sedang mendapatkan hadiah untuk carnival ini."

"Jadi begitu… Rasanya, carnival di universe-nya fans cukup mengasyikkan juga…. Tak kalah dengan Carnival versi original."

"Yeah, tapi kurasa, terlalu berlebihan jika membandingkannya dengan yang original. Kelasnya beda jauh…"

"Yeah, kau benar."

Sementara Mikiya dan Kagetsu sedang mengecek semuanya untuk persiapan terakhir, pintu café Ahenerbe terbuka, munculah Edogawa serta Hamdan dengan membawa banyak barang, mungkin semuanya itu hadiah untuk carnival anniversary ini.

"Bagus sekali… Keren…." Edogawa memuji dekorasi untuk carnival.

"Badass….. Siapa dulu yang membuatnya? Ane XD serta Kagetsu dan Mikiya." Hamdan merangkul kedua kawannya yang membantunya.

"Waktunya hampir tiba…. Lets Party Guys!"

* * *

 **11:00 p.m.**

Para peserta(tamu undangan) carnival serempak datang ke Ahenerbe. Mereka membawa pasangan masing-masing, meski nampaknya mereka (MCa. ) berwajah suram.

"Amazing! Mereka malah membawa lebih dari 1 heroine!" Hamdan takjub. Disebelahnya sudah ada Charlotte Dunois menggunakan gaun layaknya pengantin.

"But…Why…Charl? Why you use that dress? It's just a Carnival thought…" Hamdan menepuk jidatnya.

"Hehehe…"

Edogawa bahkan hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa, melihat pemandangan para MC yang malah membawa banyak _heroine_ mereka, padahal ia menyuruh untuk membawa satu saja….

"Hasem tenan! LOL! Malah jadinya harem…"

"Mereka begitu menikmati masa cinta yang indah, A….na…ta…"

"Anata? Really?" Edogawa menampakkan wajah sedikit lelah ke Yuzuriha Ishino.

Koukuto Mikiya, beserta Ryogi Shiki nampak menikmati pemandangan harem serta duo yang memiliki pasangan seorang wanita yang cukup merepotkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mikiya. Dimana Kagetsu?"

"Ia sedang menjemput seorang gadis."

'Kali ini ia tidak lupa, jadinya parah kalau ia lupa menjemput…."

"TRIIING"

Semua orang yang sudah datang ke ahenerbe (kecuali Kagetsu dan juga yang baru datang ini…) begitu terpana. Disana, Shimizu yang baru datang, terlihat seperti pangeran, dengan wajah khas bangsa slavia (atau Cossack?) dicampur dengan etnik oriental yang membuat wajahnya begitu tampan. Ia layaknya seorang pangeran. Disebelahnya, terdapat seorang wanita berambut ungu yang dikucir ponytail, dengan gaun yang sangat indah, nampak seperti putri kaum bangsawan. Sungguh, mereka pasangan yang serasi.

*applause*

"Tak kusangka, sungguh tak terduga, kukira ia bakal bersama dia…." Ucap Herschel dalam hati, serta ia memberikan applause pertanda hormat tinggi .

"Ia salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan terhomat kan?" Tanya Charl ke Herschel.

"Yup, Linuxia. Salah satu keluarga yang memegang jabatan tinggi di negara, Liese."

"Liese?" Charl manyun.

"Disini ada juga yang namanya sama sepertimu, makanya aku panggil surname-mu."

"Iya juga ya. Pasangan pria blasteran itu kan? Satunya Shimizu?"

"Yup."

Edogawa menghampiri kedua pasangan yang baru saja datang tersebut, dan memberikan salah satu bentuk penghormatan.

"Shimizu, anda tampak begitu gagah dan gentlemen. Sebagai bentuk penghargaan, anda akan menjadi pemberi kata untuk Anniversary-nya Author tercinta."

"Eh….bagimana ya…" Wajah Shimizu nampak kemerahan. Ia sempat melirik Irish, yang kemudian menampakkan senyum kepadanya. Sebagai tanda pemberi semangat untuk Shimizu.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan…"

*applause*

"Kali ini siapa?" Edogawa kaget mendengar tepuk tangan penghormatan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Minase...Kagetsu….heeh… HEEEEEEEH!?" Edogawa semakin kaget melihat siapa pendamping Kagetsu.

"Bujubuset gan….. Banyak amat gadis agan…. Salut-salut…. Lengkap lagi variasinya." Hamdan bahkan menampakkan senyum yang sungguh-sungguh mencurigakan!

Kagetsu, ternyata membawa Akari, Emiri, Akiha, Hisui, Kohaku, Aoko, bahkan Arcueid!

"Best Harem in this carnival….." Wardhana mengungkapkan rasa hormat yang mencurigakan juga.

"Mengapa!? Padahal aku mengirimkan udangannya ke Akari…"

"Aku bisa mengetahuinya, Kage-darling." Emiri merangkul lengan kanan Kagetsu, dan Kagetsu dapat merasakan hal yang _empuk_ disana.

"Aku juga, Kagetsu-kun." Arcueid menampakkan senyumnya.

"Ah..moooo….. Kagetsu-san kan hanya mengajakku….." Akari manyun sambil menggengam erat tangan Kagetsu sebelah kiri.

"Bapak anak sama saja…" Akiha menampakan wajah kesalnya.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Akiha-sama. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya…" Kohaku menimpali pernyataan Akiha

"Hmm…"

"Tidak rugi aku datang kesini….melihat cinta masa muda….merupakan refreshing tersendiri." Aoko menampakkan sifatnya seperti biasa, cukup ceria dan antusias.

* * *

Semua tamu undangan, serta peserta event carnival, sudah berkumpul di Ahenerbe. Mereka tampak begitu menikmati acara ini, serta kata-kata dari Shimizu untuk Author, Arata Gocharenko yang begitu bagus dan apik. Tak lupa ia mengajak semua yang datang di acara ini untuk berdoa supaya Author dapat menyelsaikan studinya dengan baik tanpa ada halangan yang berat. Yah, cukup disayangkan Authornya tidak dapat datang ke acara 2 tahun debutnya sebagai penulis di ffn (kayaknya ini terlalu hiperbola…) dikarenakan kesibukannya sebagai siswa…. Meskipun ia menulis dikarenakan hobi semata, namun usahanya untuk dapat menulis dan melanjutkan ceritanya patut diacungi jempol. (yah, meski usahanya tidak keliatan juga sih….. XD)

"Oke sekarang, saatnya acara hiburan!"

Music perlahan mengalun di seluruh Ahenerbe

 ** _kimi to (hai) issho ga ichiban (iei)_**

 ** _suki yotte motto gyutto ne_**

 ** _kimi wo (hai) atarashii basho e to (iei)_**

 ** _hippattecchau_**

 ** _ruranra! okurenai de ne_**

 ** _WOUWO WOUWO WOUWOW YEY YEY :v_**

 _ **WOUWO WOUWO WOUWO YEY YEY :v**_

"Tunggu dulu… ini kan lagunya carnival yang original, ngapain juga disetel disini!? Kreatif dikit dong…." Hamdan memprotes lagu yang sedang diputar.

"Oke-oke baiklah….kita ganti lagu…"

 ** _My name is Panty, the crazy sexy blondie_**

 ** _And I'm not dumb_**

 ** _I'm breaking the news, now boys! Us girls_**

 _ **We're full-time horn…..**_

"Stop…Stop! Lagunya terlalu vulgar! Lagipula lagu serial lain…. Ganti!" Kali ini Edogawa yang menginterupsi.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau nyanyi?"

"Baiklah, aku yang akan nyanyi!"

Hamdan menaiki panggung, sambil mengambil gitar acoustic untuk dimainkan dengan lagunya, tak lupa ia meminta agar iringan music tambahan juga…"

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagunya Kuba Oms, yang ngajarin lagunya agan Edogawa. I hope all of you enjoy my performance!"

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _Your lover and your friend_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you true_**

 ** _I wanna be the one you come home to_**

 ** _It was Friday night, the moon was bright_**

 ** _And the band was tight_**

 ** _And I was flyin' when I met you_**

 ** _You didn't seem to mind_**

 ** _Spending your time with this crazy guy_**

 ** _Who's eyes were wide open for you_**

 ** _For a time we had it good_**

 ** _I did the best I could_**

 ** _Till I lost you on the way_**

 ** _You stood up for yourself_**

 ** _Had to put us on the shelf_**

 ** _For another day_**

Hamdan berhenti sejenak untuk menggambil napas…..

 ** _And I'll find some peace_**

 ** _This Time I'll let you know_**

 ** _We gonna grow_**

 ** _I'm gonna show ya_**

 ** _My heart and soul_**

 ** _This time This time My love_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _Your lover and your friend_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you true_**

 ** _I wanna be the one you come home to_**

 ** _I'm gonna treat you right_**

 ** _I'll do ya every night My love_**

 ** _I'm feeling small when I make a call full of alcohol_**

 ** _And then there's dead air on the phone with you_**

 ** _With my disguise I didn't realize when I was hurting_**

 ** _That I was hurting you too_**

"Ia berkata tadi lagunya merupakan lagu sebelah, kreatif dikit lah…. Malah sekarang ia menyanyikan lagunya orang lain." Wardhana nampak _pissed._

"Namun permainannya bagus…" Maria nampaknya berusaha menenangkan Wardhana.

 ** _So when I lost my way_**

 ** _Couldn't think of what to say_**

 ** _I watched us fall apart_**

 ** _There's an opportunity_**

 ** _It's here for you and me_**

 ** _To make another start_**

 ** _And I'll find some peace_**

 ** _This time I'll let you know_**

 ** _We gonna grow_**

 ** _I'm gonna show ya my heart and soul_**

 ** _This time, this time_**

 ** _My love_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _Your lover and your friend_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you true_**

 ** _I wanna be the one you come home to_**

 ** _I'm gonna treat you right_**

 ** _I'll do ya every night My love_**

Mulai nampak keanehan, ruangan ini tampak diselimuti aura bewarna crimson….. Namun, para hadirin tidak merasakan keanehan tersebut, hanya Hamdan yang merasakannya. Meski begitu, Hamdan tetap memainkan lagunya.

 ** _We need to find a way_**

 ** _I need to follow through_**

 ** _I need to find the faith_**

 ** _To help us make it through_**

 ** _Make it through_**

Aura crimson tersebut semakin menjadi…..

 ** _Hold on to my heart_**

 ** _and my heart will carry you_**

 ** _Will carry you and never let you go_**

 ** _Hold on to my heart and my heart will carry you_**

Mulai nampak lingkaran sihir bewarna senada….. meski hanya samar.

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _Your lover and your friend_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you true_**

 ** _I wanna be the one you come home to_**

 ** _I'm gonna treat you right_**

 ** _I'll do ya every night my love_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _Your lover and your friend_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you true_**

 ** _I wanna be the one you come home to_**

 ** _I'm gonna treat you right_**

 ** _I'll do ya every night my love_**

Semakin jelas lingkaran sihir tersebut berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan penonton….

 ** _Oh oh oh oh_**

 ** _Ah ah ah oh_**

 ** _Oh oh oh oh_**

 ** _Ah ah ah oh_**

*SRIIING*

Para penonton yang tadinya sempat memberikan applause, kaget melihat sesosok wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka bertanya-tanya…. Kok bisa? Meski Hamdan mungkin bisa menebaknya.

Seiring dengan kedatangan wanita itu, music classic _Canon in D Major_ mulai terdengar. Wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut, memiliki rambut sepanjang pinggang lebih sedikit, bewarna crimson, ber-oppai besar serta memiliki tubuh yang aduhay

"Melon…." Ucap Hamdan…

"Hamdan-san….."

Wanita tersebut langsung ngeluyur begitu saja ke pangkuan Hamdan, sambil terisak. Ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Hamdan…..

"Oy,oy. Masak kejadian beneran ceritanya author yang cuman minjem nama orang sebagai tokoh utama…." Edogawa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Itu kan… Rias Gremory… Mengapa ia bisa kesini…" Sayaka terlihat heran.

"Benar juga…. Mengapa bisa?" Ricca juga terlihat sama seperti Sayaka.

"Ada banyak cerita yang mungkin anda serta aku tidak ketahui…. Just like Supercell's song…. Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari… yah seperti itulah." Wardhana nampak menahan tawa. "Ternyata, ada adegan yang seru juga…." Ia melirik Charlotte Dunois yang keliatan cemburu.

"Oy,oy mengapa kamu bisa sampai sini?"

"Aku mendengar suaramu begitu merdu memanggilku,mengundangku. Aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya, dan pada akhirnya aku sampai sini, dan dapat bertemu denganmu." Rias nampak bahagia, meski ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hmmm….." Hamdan memandangnya dengan tatapan sejuk, ia mengusap air mata yang telah keluar dari mata Rias dengan tangannya, sampai tangannya menyentuh pelupuk matanya dan menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat. Ini sukses membuat mukanya Rias bersemu merah jambu.

Pakaian Rias tiba-tiba berubah yang tadinya seragam sekolah menjadi gaun pengantin yang cukup indah. Melihat ini, Hamdan langsung mengajaknya berdansa dengan alunan music klasik gubahan Beethoven yang terdengar belum lama ini.

"Wah,wah. Kejadian yang begitu romantis…."

"Kejadian tak terduga yang indah….."

Semuanya yang ada di Ahenerbe juga ikut berdansa, karena alunan musiknya yang begitu indah. Untuk pasangan harem, wanitanya saling berebutan untuk berdansa dengan masing-masing lelakinya.

"Malam yang indah…."

…..

"Indah apanya, aku seperti tertusuk ribuan pedang…." Charlotte Dunois tak kuasa menahan rasa cemburunya.

"Yah, jangan salahkan Hamdan. Ia semenjak kamu terlalu sibuk…ia merasakan kesepian. Hingga akhirnya ia terjebak di dimensinya wanita itu, kemudian mereka _mungkin_ saling jatuh cinta. No..no… Hamdan mungkin hanya tertarik."

"Benar juga sih…." Charlotte sekarang malah tertunduk….

* * *

Perayaan 2nd Anniversary telah usai. Meski baru pertama kali dirayakan, terasa cukup seru dan bahkan ada adaegan yang sangat menarik dan tidak mudah dilupakan. Kesempatan dimana masing-masing chara yang tidak pernah bertemu di story masing-masing, bertemu disini… Kisah perayaan Anniversary….Semoga kedepannya mereka dapat bertemu lagi di kesempatan berikutnya.

Pemenang Event Carnival yang dibuat Hamdan beserta Edogawa adalah… **Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu** beserta pasangannya **Irish Linuxia**

Best Harem dimenangkan oleh **Minase Kagetsu** , yang bahkan _gadisnya_ bapaknya sendiri diembat XD

Best Dance performance dimenangkan oleh pasangan **Hamdan Arata** dan **Rias Gremory,** serta dengan **Charlotte Dunois juga XD**

Best moment dimenangkan oleh…. **Hamdan Arata,** dengan perform lagunya yang dapat memanggil **Rias Gremory**. SELAMAT! XD

 **See you next time….. :D**

- **End-**

* * *

 **Hello Guys! First collab Fict and my first published fict...**

 **Meski pakai akun ArataGocharenko XD**

 **Ane merupakan kawannya Arata, my penname PancakesKnight...**

 **Ane pernah "diculik", dijadiin chara utama di salah satu fictnya XD**

 **Yah kami minta maaf, karena rilisnya molor... Banyak Kerjaan! XD**

 **...**

 **Yup... Betul kata bang Pancakes... banyak kerjaan serta tugas numpuk XD**

 **Akhirnya, Review|Follow|Favorite this story :D**

 ***for Pancakes, sorry for that XD***


End file.
